pokemonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Lordranged7/Archive 3
Message I acciendilly remove color of Clemont's Chespin please forgive me.--Kwj1991 (talk) 00:03, August 30, 2015 (UTC) Reply Huh, I'd thought people knew about the lock-down. Short story, some users have tampered with the Wikia database, causing certain incidents. Wikia decided to lock down all MediaWiki pages, but the protection is slowly being removed. Well, keep an eye out, maybe the protection might be removed during these days. Energy ''X'' 13:55, August 31, 2015 (UTC) Hello! :) Hi, I was wondering if there's any jobs that need doing that are related to the main series games. I'd like to contribute. I've read all the policies, and I think I'm ready to start. Thanks! :) (I hope this isn't a bit random). :P --DRAGONLEAF5678 13:19, September 2, 2015 (UTC) Red and Green Army's Pokémon Can you ask Kyurem147 what Pokémon did the red and green armies have during the first part of the 8th movie? DragonSpore18 (talk) 01:33 September 4, 2015 (UTC) Thanks! Thank you! I mostly relied on online playthroughs by let's-players; it was a tough job, though. I really appreciate your message. :) --DRAGONLEAF5678 18:27, September 4, 2015 (UTC) :Hi again, do you know if we have an article for Primo from HG/SS? Thanks! :) --DRAGONLEAF5678 18:50, September 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Oh, right. Thanks for looking for me. I was just working on Violet City, and Primo is a prominent character over there. :) --DRAGONLEAF5678 19:06, September 4, 2015 (UTC) Hello, I am from the pokefanon wiki. I thought I'd help out here a bit! So I'd like you to tell me about the staff and active users around here please.HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 02:29, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Umm.... I'm not just some random contributor, you know. Why haven't you answered my question?HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 14:21, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Just who they are, and how much they're on here, basic stuff. I'd like to know who I'm talking to if I talk to someone.HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 16:03, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Alright, thanks. Also, I'd like for my bubble to be moved here from Pokefanon, if you do those.HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 16:22, September 5, 2015 (UTC) HDMaster This works on Pokefanon... 17:18, September 5, 2015 (UTC) Okay thank you.HDMaster I hope we can put our differences behind us... For science.... You monster. (talk) 17:37, September 5, 2015 (UTC) ManuHoratiu ManuHoratiu is replacing several photos that Kyurem147 uploaded last night with different ones again. Can you tell him to stop? DragonSpore18 (talk) 23:18 September 6, 2015 (UTC) Lyn's Pichu Do you think it should be renamed to Lena's Pichu as she isn't at the right age to keep a Pokemon, like Bonnie? Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:14, September 10, 2015 (UTC) Pikachu So what do you think new ash pikachu image?--Kyurem147 (talk) 06:38, September 13, 2015 (UTC) Hey Hi nadirmasoet@gmail here thanks for fixing Ashs Hawlucha, I accidentally miscounted Hehe sorry. Forum Your input on this discussion would be appreciated. Energy ''X'' 20:57, September 16, 2015 (UTC) Edit How come you reverted my edit on Mimi? since on other pokemon pages, the owners name has a link in the sentence stating what type it is and who it belongs to. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:33, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :If that's the case. Shouldn't the name of the trainer of the pokemon be removed on the page? (not the template) Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:38, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :Okay dokey. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:41, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::A user that has Vulpix at the end of their name has made half of MoonlightSylveon's talk page aquamarine. Shall I sort it out? Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:48, September 30, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll do it later. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:54, September 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Do you think that the Pokemon section on the Team Plasma page should be removed? because the Pokemon are on the grunts page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:02, September 30, 2015 (UTC) I'll do it now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:05, September 30, 2015 (UTC) PT7 I've noticed that PT7 volumes haven't been created. Would you like me to create them? Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:38, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :I'll start soon. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:48, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :Do you think this page should be moved to Phantom Thief Pokémon 7: Volume 1, even though there is one volume. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:43, October 2, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm also planning on doing ETP too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:11, October 2, 2015 (UTC) :::Will do. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:42, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Rename Do you think Red (anime) and Blue (anime) should be renamed to Red (Origins) and Blue (Origins) since they appear in Origins and not the main series and it might confuse people into thinking that they appear in the main series plus other pages of characters who appeared in Origins also have (Origins) in the page names? Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:18, October 3, 2015 (UTC) :I understand. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:27, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Page I was thinking of splitting it into six parts - one per each generation, to allow more content to be written on the page, rather than having one giant page. Energy ''X'' 11:12, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I'll have to think about that, though. But this will apply to certain characters, like Brock and Misty. Base idea is to split pages of characters who have been in other regions, aside from guest appearances. Energy ''X'' 11:29, October 3, 2015 (UTC) I don't copy images from bulbapedia i just copy it from videos then convert the file to png. I ain't fooling you I just didnt know I'm sorry doesn't mean you should be harsh.NastuDragneel6 (talk) 11:49, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Thanks I promise i dont copy images plus i just taking care of the missing images categoryNastuDragneel6 (talk) 11:55, October 3, 2015 (UTC) Ranger Battonnage manga Should the header be: ;Ranger Batonnage or ;Batonnage and should the name of the manga counterpart be: ;(Ranger Batonnage) or ;(Battonage) Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:59, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Righty. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:01, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Do we still use the header of a game if they appear in one game? Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:08, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, I'll remove them. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:14, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Oh Sorry about that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:48, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :I haven't read it yet. I'm planning on getting GSC arc and RS arc for Christmas. I'm not buying XY arc till I've finished BW arc, which is one book away for me (read the mini-series). Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:51, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I've listed Grace's Klefki up for rename as I think it's better suited since it's recurring in the series, is it not? Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:55, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Right. Best to delete it then and if it comes up again, I'll recreate it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:05, October 4, 2015 (UTC) Rename I think characters that have "(Ranger)" in their name will have to be renamed to "(game)" as there is a manga called "Pokémon Ranger". Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:43, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks, I'll start tomorrow on that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:21, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::I'm going to rename this to Pokémon: D&P, PL & HGSS, to go inline with what you've written. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:53, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks, will do now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:56, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::This needs updating to have the newly named template. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:00, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::Oh not that. In the template, the link to Pokémon: D&P, PL & HGSS is currently Pokémon: D&P, PT & HGSS. It needs changing. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:03, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Except, I can't since X protected. That's why I asked you to update it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:07, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:08, October 4, 2015 (UTC) You don't mind me renaming Ice (Character) to Ice (character) so it is inline with other pages with (character). Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:18, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:28, October 4, 2015 (UTC) :::The old name can be deleted now, same goes for the navigation template too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:30, October 4, 2015 (UTC) ::::All the redirects that have (Ranger) in them can be deleted now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:25, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :::::The name Spencer can also be deleted since there is only Spencer Hale. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:27, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ReBURST, Ranger manga and Ranger Batonnage navi templates I'm planning on creating navigation templates for the chapters of them. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:50, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :I've created them. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:13, October 5, 2015 (UTC) :I'm also going to create Ginji's Rescue Team navi template too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:30, October 5, 2015 (UTC) ::Done. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:31, October 5, 2015 (UTC) Users Can you do something about this user and delete images that this user has uploaded as they are right. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:19, October 6, 2015 (UTC) :Can you do something about the user I first mentioned above. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:53, October 7, 2015 (UTC) What happened? Do you know what happened. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:44, October 9, 2015 (UTC) :There was a server problem before. Users couldn't edit and do other stuff. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:24, October 9, 2015 (UTC) ::I think it was due to some hack again. The graphic went to basic here on MonoBook. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:32, October 9, 2015 (UTC) Images Well, this just shows we don't need an entire gallery of Pokémon using the same move over and over. I am not for making new articles to move entire galleries. However, a proposal would be to reduce the number of images - say, 12, meaning two images are from each generation, from which one is from anime and one is from manga. Because frankly, there are just too many of them and don't bring in anything notable. Energy ''X'' 08:53, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Reply Well, I would approve, but we don't even have basic templates on move pages, let alone images of moves used in all generations. If it were to change, then we could make three rows of boxes - anime, manga and games - to show the move being used in those generations. Similar to Bulb, just expanded. Energy ''X'' 09:06, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Oh, it is not that difficult, I think. I believe I could do it in a moment. Unless it asks for that color coding, which is advanced. Energy ''X'' 09:15, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Move images What?! Why do that? I mean it was doing just fine. We need those there.--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:29, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Well maybe that's correct, but me, you and Spore put a lot of work getting those images on there. I thought that was an edge over Bulbapedia. Probably one of our best ones in fact.--Kyurem147 (talk) 16:39, October 10, 2015 (UTC) All right. I'll listen to your advice. Least me and Spore will have less work. You may have to inform tell spore also.--Kyurem147 (talk) 17:07, October 10, 2015 (UTC) Template I've finished the template. Take a look. Energy ''X'' 15:15, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Well, unless you have a proposal to change something about it, then go ahead. Energy ''X'' 18:06, October 11, 2015 (UTC) Organism Number 2 images There currently Deoxys Adventures and I think they should be renamed to Organism Number 2. Same for Organism Number 1. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:07, October 12, 2015 (UTC) :But how about these. I think this should be renamed Organism Number 2, this to Organism Number 2 Recover and this to Organism Number 2 Psycho Boost. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:11, October 12, 2015 (UTC) ::Fair enough then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:15, October 12, 2015 (UTC) Picture help I just put a new picture for Jessie's Yanmega, but the page was written as Image.png even though I write it as Jessie_Yanmega.png. Could you help rename the picture?--Jokeman20 (talk) 15:42, October 13, 2015 (UTC) 365 I commend you on the success on not taking a break of day. Sure wish there were more of you. Energy ''X'' 08:28, October 17, 2015 (UTC) VIZ Media page Do you think a VIZ Media page should be created? Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:57, October 19, 2015 (UTC) :Okay then. I though maybe because we have many other companies here, I thought maybe we should have that too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:10, October 19, 2015 (UTC) Annie The page needs moving as there is more than one. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:42, October 20, 2015 (UTC) Thanks for doing that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:56, October 20, 2015 (UTC) RBC images Can you delete them as I'm going to upload them again but better and in correct number sequence? Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:35, October 24, 2015 (UTC) ::Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:57, October 24, 2015 (UTC) Rename I think Zygarde (anime) should be renamed Squishy since it's nicknamed that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:29, October 27, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:37, October 27, 2015 (UTC) ::This needs renaming as the "I" is missing in Missile. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:37, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks. There is a category for pages and images to be renamed. I think you should check it out. Ellis99 VII & VIII 07:41, October 30, 2015 (UTC) ::::Category:Suggested Articles for Name Change. You'll have to remove the templates from the pics once you have renamed them. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:00, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :::::Your welcome. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:49, October 30, 2015 (UTC) "Title meaning" Steven+Amethyst=UnknownFusion (talk) 23:27, October 28, 2015 (UTC)Hey Lordranged7. I see you have the title of "Professor". What does it mean? Bryony's Bisharp Bryony also has Bisharp in the anime. You might have to rename these two Bryony's Bisharp and Bryony's Bisharp (anime).--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:20, October 29, 2015 (UTC) New Forum Forum:To Create or not to create... I think you should read it and I would like to see your opinion. Ellis99 VII & VIII 13:58, October 30, 2015 (UTC) :Okey dokey. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:07, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Images Let's see what this guy has to offer first. If anything, you could start off by uploading the images from the last episode downloaded. Energy ''X'' 17:09, October 30, 2015 (UTC) Team Flare Do you think you can upload pictures of Celosia, Aliana, Xerosic, Bryony, and Mable as they appeared in XY093, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 04:44 October 31, 2015 (UTC) Making room I'm making spaces for DPA versions of Azelf, Mespirit and Uxie on DPA chapter pages for you to create. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:14, October 31, 2015 (UTC) :Okey dokey. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:15, October 31, 2015 (UTC) Images Hm, I thought we added the leading images without numbers. Energy ''X'' 20:09, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Well, I'd appreciate that, to keep conistency. Energy ''X'' 20:13, November 1, 2015 (UTC) Re:Chapter Plots Sorry thanks by the way, was it funnyNastuDragneel6 (talk) 13:05, November 2, 2015 (UTC) hi the next week what pokemon will be in confruntation? XY Kalos Quest episodes Hey, thanks for uploading episode pictures for XY093, but we still need pictures for the previous episodes of XY Kalos Quest. DragonSpore18 (talk) 22:21 November 2, 2015 (UTC) Hm, can you give the user your source, from which you take out the videos? It could give him the chance to prove himself. Energy ''X'' 22:42, November 2, 2015 (UTC) Re:Content I listened to all the warnings. I will write my own and it won't be from bulb and let me handle all the Pokemon adventures that involve Sinnoh cause Diamond, pearl and platinum pages are short plus their Pokemon info. I will handle all the Sinnoh pokedex holders and their Pokemon plus chapters, don't ban plus you are a good admin, Lord. You can check my work and see if it was copied from Bulb and let me know. Okay--NastuDragneel6 (talk) 07:06, November 3, 2015 (UTC) I have stopped copying images ask Ellis but the Pokemon info sorry about that. But I try my best to get images and info that aren't from Buld thanks--NastuDragneel6 (talk) 07:15, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Sorry about copying your work to do. But the pokemon info i took 2 hours to write that by myself, i dint copyNastuDragneel6 (talk) 15:42, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Yeah I'm technically badge hunting so you can delete the blog thanksNastuDragneel6 (talk) 15:44, November 3, 2015 (UTC) He allowed me but I should changed it, ask himNastuDragneel6 (talk) 15:47, November 3, 2015 (UTC) I care about the wiki, this is the only wiki where i can edit and create. The others everything has already been done. I love this wiki and PokemonNastuDragneel6 (talk) 15:49, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Tell him I'm sorryNastuDragneel6 (talk) 15:53, November 3, 2015 (UTC) I tried to talk to you but you never listen, I wrote Pearl's Pokemon info by myself and arranged those pictures and you just delete them. This is not about badge hunting againNastuDragneel6 (talk) 16:07, November 3, 2015 (UTC) I beg of you please Georgia vanilluxe I searched on Google. But the Pokemon info I swear I wrote that myself.--NastuDragneel6 (talk) 17:56, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Tips Can you give me some tips on constributing? Content 2 Please why did you delete the Pokemon info and some pictures that I did for Platinum and Diamond, I'm writng a new don't delete it please.NastuDragneel6 (talk) 20:56, November 3, 2015 (UTC) Natsu Tell him to stop copying my stuff without my permission. He is annoying me. Ellis99 VII & VIII 10:31, November 4, 2015 (UTC) :Can you tell him again to stop copying, he copied my userboxes without permission again. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:15, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Reply No I don't please let me just contribute to the wiki in peaceNastuDragneel6 (talk) 12:27, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Sorry I'm stressed, everytime I edit this wiki either someone removes my pic and complains or changes it entirelyNastuDragneel6 (talk) 12:31, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Can I do something that doesn't offend the policyNastuDragneel6 (talk) 12:35, November 5, 2015 (UTC) Work sorry to mess with your work. ok i will do that and also plese help me to find some episodes to download i download the dub episodes but its not good so now i need some raw episodes to download. Sign i am new with this thing sorry for that i will try to sign (#@! 14:19, November 5, 2015 (UTC)aasdsd#@! 14:19, November 5, 2015 (UTC)) Walkthrough How does the walkthrough have right contentNastuDragneel6 (talk) 14:05, November 6, 2015 (UTC) I removed the anime part check it again NastuDragneel6 (talk) 14:10, November 6, 2015 (UTC) How does it not have the right content, i wrote it and you just waltz and delete it. You like deleting all my edits NastuDragneel6 (talk) 14:13, November 6, 2015 (UTC) I am so sorry NastuDragneel6 (talk) 14:18, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Please help me edit Walkthrough:Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire (Part 1) [[User:NastuDragneel6|NastuDragneel6 (talk) 15:10, November 6, 2015 (UTC)]] Thank you NastuDragneel6 (talk) 20:32, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Rename Some images that Nastu uploaded need renaming, File:Uxie manga.png and File:Mesprit manga.png. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:20, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Thanks. Ellis99 VII & VIII 20:46, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Additional category I was thinking of adding the gender categories to the AnimeCharacter template. So, if Male is added to the section in the template on a characters page, it will upload the Male Characters category. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:00, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :I'll do it. Don't worry, I've done it before while revamping templates. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:04, November 6, 2015 (UTC) ::Done :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:07, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :::I was also thinking of adding the gender category to the AnimePokemon template too. What do you think of that? Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:39, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::Thanks, will do. I think I have a few other ideas but I'll tell you them later. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:43, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::Okay and I meant the Pokemon Character Box template. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:45, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Okay dokey. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:46, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Yep but I've just come to a problem. If a Pokemon's gender hasn't been revealed, the category will appear at the top of the page as I've come to a problem similar to this. I'll have to look into it before I can instate it into the template. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:50, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::This may work }|[[Category: } Pokémon]]}} for the template. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:55, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::I'll insert it in now. Your a great admin :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:26, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::Your welcome and the addition is a success. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:28, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :::::::::::I thought it worked. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:14, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::::::::::::I get it now :) Nice if it could work. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:18, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Hoenn Pokemon League Just to let you know, I'm going to update it as it's only up-to-date with RS, I think? Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:47, November 6, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:12, November 6, 2015 (UTC) Logo8th Logo8th is copying images of the improvised moves Ash's Pokémon had been using in the anime from Bulbapedia. Can you please report this to Energy X, please? DragonSpore18 (talk) 07:26 November 7, 2015 (UTC) :These Bulbapedia images still need to be deleted. You can search their names at the Bulbagarden Archives which is where Bulbapedia hosts their images for evidence. - PokémonGamer 18:32, November 7, 2015 (UTC) Removals I think voice actors/actresses should be removed from the game counterpart page of a character that also appears in the anime. What's your opinion? Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:06, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :I think that once they have been moved to the anime counterpart, the section can be removed from the template. I also think that voice actor/actress sections on the game counterpart should be moved to the anime counterpart too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:13, November 7, 2015 (UTC) ::I've updated the Mega Evolution section on the Evolution page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 22:59, November 7, 2015 (UTC) :::Okay. Ellis99 VII & VIII 08:58, November 8, 2015 (UTC) ::::I could help out with this if you want. I could start with the Gym Leaders, then Elite Four, then Champions and so on. Ellis99 VII & VIII 09:06, November 8, 2015 (UTC) :::::I will, once I've finished creating a template for Mega's. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:06, November 8, 2015 (UTC) Thread of Recommendation Hello, my name is Sci100, and I'm a bureaucrat, administrator, and writer on Ben 10 Fan Fiction Wiki. One of your fellow administrators, Yoponot, may potentially go from having no rights on our wiki to becoming an admin on the wiki. However, a few of my collagues aren't completely convinced of this. So, I decided that who else would know how Yoponot has done as an admin better then other fellow admins on different wikis? With that said, if you coul be brutually honest and describe how Yoponot is as an admin on this wiki, and potentially even recommend his promotion, I would greatly appreciate it. It would help the dicussion process on the Ben 10 Fan Fiction wiki. Thank for your time. Ash's Staraptor Could you rename Stary Gust to Whirlwind? And can you look for picture of Staravia using Whirlwind because it used it in One Big Happiny Family.--Jokeman20 (talk) 03:11, November 9, 2015 (UTC) Genders Why erase the male and female categories? Aren't those important? Every male or female character needs one.--Kyurem147 (talk) 12:01, November 9, 2015 (UTC) MangaDex On Serebii, there are sections that show when a Pokemon made an appearance in episodes and chapters. http://www.serebii.net/anime/dex/ and http://www.serebii.net/manga/dex/. The MangaDex shows what move and gender a Pokemon is and who they belong to. It may help when it comes to the gender of a Pokemon. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:27, November 12, 2015 (UTC) :Your welcome. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:39, November 12, 2015 (UTC) Slycooper12 He's uploading misnamed Tumblr images again. - PokémonGamer 19:09, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Mission I think I have something that ThePokemonGamer could do here. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:11, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :Okay, it involves uploading anime images for episodes. I saw him upload a good quality image for the latest episode at a good size (similar to how Kyurem does). Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:14, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::Yeah, I saw that you were supposed to do it but other stuff is priority. I'll ask him now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:18, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::I'll tell him. How many images should I ask for him to upload to each episode? Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:24, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::Will do then :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:27, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::Done. You can read the message at his talk page. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:28, November 13, 2015 (UTC) ::::::Thanks. Hopefully, he does it right. Ellis99 VII & VIII 19:31, November 13, 2015 (UTC) :::::::Looks like he's going to do it. Ellis99 VII & VIII 21:18, November 13, 2015 (UTC) Category I think the same thing that was added to the AnimeCharacter can be added to CharacterBox. Ellis99 VII & VIII 15:35, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :Yes, that one :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 16:43, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ::Will add it now. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:24, November 14, 2015 (UTC) :::Also, if you wondering where Pokemon game characters category is link to (because of it being later in the sequence of categories on game character pages. It's here. Ellis99 VII & VIII 17:47, November 14, 2015 (UTC) ::::Your welcome. Ellis99 VII & VIII 18:22, November 14, 2015 (UTC) Declaration May I declare the forum as a "for separation"? Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:14, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :Righty ho then. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:17, November 15, 2015 (UTC) ::Updated the forum, you can go and see what I've put. Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:22, November 15, 2015 (UTC) :::Thanks :) Ellis99 VII & VIII 12:25, November 15, 2015 (UTC) DP manga vol 1. image It's a fake as I've just look at some images of vol 1. and they don't look like that. Others include Diamond and Pearl on the front cover, that one doesn't and the tip of Platinum's hat looks dodgy too. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:33, November 16, 2015 (UTC) :There actually is as Bulba has one, plus, they weren't released like that, without Diamond and Pearl on the front. Ellis99 VII & VIII 11:46, November 16, 2015 (UTC) ::Didn't know that. Ellis99 VII & VIII 14:21, November 16, 2015 (UTC)